What Really Happens
by the Ghost of Jounochi
Summary: what really happens to the cast behind closed doors? and some doors not so closed... language, drug and alcohol, slight shonen-ai
1. Seto Drunk

Alright, this is my first fiction so be nice. ^^;; *gets hit in theface with rotten fruit*   
  
Fine! Be that way! *blows a rasberry* ANYWAY...This is just gonna be a several short stories  
  
about what I think might happen to the yugioh cast behind closed doors. They are NOT, i repeat, NOT  
  
related to one another in any way. And since i dont know his name, i belive i'll call him Tomas!  
  
hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
warnings: language, alcohol and drug abuse, and slight shonen-ai  
  
i own nothing! there....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limozine pulls up to the Domino High school. As the chauffeur straightens the camera on top  
  
the review mirror, the CEO Seto Kaiba huffs down the walkway. He dosn't even wait for the driver  
  
to open the door for him, gets in and slams it shut.   
  
"Have a rough day, Kaiba sir?" the driver decides to ask. "What do you think, moron?" a rather  
  
pissed Kaiba. they come to a stop in front of his mansion and Kaiba gets out and walks to the  
  
driver's window. "Don't move. I'll be out in a minute." he says before going into his house. When  
  
he returns some few minutes later he had with him not the usual breifcase, but a oversized leather  
  
sack. "The usual drop off, Kaiba sir?"  
  
"Thats exactly were i want to go right now, Tomas." he replies, pulling out a bottle of vodka out  
  
of the sack and taking several gulps before sitting back and staring out the window. This went on  
  
for quiet a while and before long the CEO was humming a drunken tune. Our little loyal spy,Tomas,  
  
pressed the zoom button on the hidden camera so that now we got a full veiw on whats going on.  
  
By now, Kaiba was no longer humming the tune, but full out singing. He was also digging through  
  
his sack once more with one hand. The other was holding onto his three-quarter empty bottle. Now  
  
picture the scene for yourselves, will ya? The bags resting on his feet and he is bent over with  
  
his entire arm and head searching inside it while his other hand is holding the bottle with the  
  
alcoholic beverage slowly dripping onto the leather seat. AND hes singing so loud that the people  
  
on the sidewalk turn to see whats going on.  
  
Now Kaiba stops his singing and giggles before shutting the little window between the driver's  
  
part and his. The limozine comes to a stop and Tomas takes the camera and buggs it somewere on   
  
himself before getting out and opening the door for the CEO to find that he indeed did find what  
  
he was looking for in the sack. He was wearing the following: tight leather pants, bright blue  
  
tank top, and a nose-ring. He also had his hair spiked and BRIGHT pink! Giggling like a fool, he  
  
trips over the edge of the sidewalk and grabs a parking meter for support while he drops his now  
  
empty bottle on the ground making it shatter.  
  
"Tomas, get my sack. pleeeaaasssee?" said the drunken Kaiba, sounding like a little child asking  
  
for a toy in a store. "right away, Kaiba sir." says Tomas, before getting it and handing it to  
  
CEO. Kaiba, letting go of the meter to grab the bag colapses on the ground with a thud before  
  
full-out laughing. Soon he was standing and walking a little better and sets off down a walk to  
  
a brightly light building. Before walking into the place he yells off to the chauffeur.  
  
"I want you to be in the same spot to pick me up later on! So don't move!". Our spy looks into  
  
the camera, "Yeah right," he says before stalking off down a alley and climes atop several boxes  
  
and a trash bin as to look into the clubs only window. Then he places the camera on the edge so  
  
to get a better veiw.   
  
We see Kaiba now walking, almost normaly, to another boy before groping his ass. The boy gives a   
  
suprised yelp before turning around quickly and we find its Jounochi. Kaiba gives a triumphent  
  
laugh before grabing the furiously blushing Jou by the wrist and leading him out of the building.  
  
"Shit!",says Tomas before grabing the camera and making a mad dash back to the limo. He pratically  
  
dives into the driver seat and tries to slow his breath before putting the camera back into its   
  
origional place behind the review mirror. Just as he does, the back door is openedby Kaiba and   
  
he climes in while pulling Jou in with him.  
  
"Hey Tomas! Look who I found!", he says as he closed the door. Jou throws Kaiba a confused look.  
  
"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but arent you supposed to be hating my guts and calling me a mutt right  
  
now?" Kaiba giggles and pokes Jou in the ribs a few times. "Now why would I do such a thing like  
  
that to such a pretty blond like you?" he says before giggling agian. "Mabey, I don't know, you're  
  
drunk!", says Jou, nearly yelling. "And stop giggling will ya? It makes you sound like a girl."  
  
"What? Giggle? You meen like this?", says Kaiba before giggling agian.  
  
"Yes like that! Now quit it!", yells Jounochi, getting pretty ticked off right now. Not more that  
  
three minutes went by before he started giggling agian. "I said quit it!", Jou yells agian before  
  
knocking Kaiba upside the head with an empty beer bottle. And wouldn't you know it, the bottle   
  
smashed and Kaiba fell on the seat out cold. "Ah, Shit.", was all that Jou said before poking the  
  
CEO with his finger. The limozine comes to a stop in front of an apartment building and Tomas gets  
  
out and opens the door for Juonochi. When they finally go back to the mansion, Tomas parks the limo,  
  
leaving Kaiba to sleep in the back seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll try to make others longer. ^^;;  
  
Please reveiw! And tell me who you would like me to follow next if you please! ^__^ 


	2. Yami cop shows make an interesting comb...

Thankies to all those who reviewed! Now were going to see what happens when we mix Yami, sugar,   
  
and one too many cop shows.This is in no way related to the previous chapter, and I just hope you   
  
like. And today I made Jounochi our little spy. Hmmmmm...I wonder why he agreed to do this so   
  
quickly? He was very fast to say yes thats for sure.^^;;  
  
rating: pg  
  
warnings: language  
  
I own nothing, so stop rubbing it in!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounochi climes up a ladder, camcorder at hand, up the wall of the back of Yugis house. After losing   
  
his balance several times he finally settles at the edge of a window and turns on the camera.  
  
Yami was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the Motou residence, munching on mutiple Hershey  
  
bars and watching the television. He was currently watching several FBI agents in the progress  
  
of a sting operation. A few minute later Yugi and his grandpa are putting on their coats and heading  
  
out the door.  
  
"Where are you going, hikari?" Yugi, currently searching through his pockets. "Just going to see   
  
if we can't get the phone line fixed. So for now we dont have a home phone or the internet." he said   
  
pulling out a cell phone he gives it to Yami.(a/n: Its on of those with the hands free stuff, with   
  
the wire that goes to your ear and stuff. ^^;; ) "If you need anything while we're gone, just call   
  
Granpa's cell. His number in on the table." Yugi says before leaving out the door.  
  
Yami looks at the phone for a second before returning to the television, chuckling as the suspect   
  
gets attacked by the police dogs. But soon the show was over and there was nothing else on worth   
  
watching. He then walks into the kitchen.   
  
"Damnit! Now how am I gonna tape him?" says Jou. He looks around checking to see if anyone was   
  
watching him. Seeing no one he opens the window, accidently knocking the camera off the window   
  
sill. The camera falls to the ground landing up right so that the window could still be seen.   
  
Jounochi climes into the home not noticing that the camcorder was missing.   
  
"Jounochi! What are you doing here?!" said a voice, obviously Yami's. "CRAP!" is the response as   
  
Jou atempted to get out the window and clime down the ladder. Instead he is shoved out the window,   
  
misses the ladder, and lands on the ground out of the camera's view. The window slams shut as Jou   
  
gets up, his face comeing into the picture.  
  
"Damn. I feel like shit." He says before noticeing the camera lying on the ground. "Huh? Now how   
  
did that get down here?" Jou says as he picks up the expensive piece of equipment. The door around   
  
the front of the building opens and creaks shut as Yami walks out with Yugi's cell phone in his hand.   
  
He stops and puts the phone in his pocket and the wire in his ear before walking on, munching on   
  
some chocolate he had found in the kitchen.  
  
Jou follows with the camcorder behind Yami, hiding behind everything he could as to not be spotted.  
  
Farther into Domino City, Yami finishes what has to be his thirty-fith bar of Hershey chocolate as   
  
he stops. Anzu, was across the street, apparently hasn't spotted him yet. He puts him hand to his   
  
ear holding the cell phone speaker, looking very much like the FBI agents he had seen on the   
  
television earlier.   
  
"Suspect is in motion, I repeat, the suspect is in motion." he says, making people look his way   
  
oddly. "Suspect is turning the corner and is assumed armed and dangerous. I'm going in." he said   
  
into the phone. The people watching him followed his gaze torwards Anzu and a murmer of whispers went   
  
through the small croud. "Honey, lets go. theres a cop making a sting on a prostitute! I dont feel   
  
safe. What if a shoot out starts?!" says a random women in the croud to her husband.  
  
Yami suddenly makes a mad dash in the direction and tackles Anzu to the ground and proceeds to beat   
  
the shit out of her. After she was knocked out cold, the croud applauded and rejoyced about justice   
  
being served. Yami accepts the compliments and leaves the scene.   
  
Jou follows him most of the way, "Hang on a minute...." he says before dashing through many backyards   
  
of homes and gets to Yugi's house before Yami did. He opens the door, walks in, and sits on the sofa.   
  
When Yami walked into the house, Jounochi yells, "Dont hurt me Officer Yami!" before laughing his  
  
ass off. Yami walks up to Jou calmly, then sends a punch flying at the camera and makes the screen   
  
go gray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well....just tell me it sucked at that'll be all! ^__^ Too, much OOc? 


	3. Ryou turns EVIL! Oo

This chapter is dedicated to Kaira-chan and Jeshi-chan. There such a great friends! *gives Kaira  
  
and Jeshi a cookie*   
  
And I do know that they are quite OOC, but this is about what they really do. So if it was in   
  
character there wouldn't be much of a suprise then would there? Either way I'm gonna be following   
  
Ryou today. Whos the one thats gone camera happy this time? Why Honda of course! (actually me and   
  
Kaira flipped a coin to decide the lucky spy. ^^;;)  
  
Either way, I'll just shut up for now and type this thing already.  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
warnings: alcohol and tobaco use, language, slight gore  
  
I own no show.....XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honda is walking down the sidewalk fumbling with the camcorder. "Why the hell did I get stuck   
  
with this job? I don't even get good pay," he says while he climes to the roof and lays down on   
  
his stomach so that he can see through the window below him. "There we go. better flip the cam   
  
over so that hes not walking on the roof," Honda says while he fixes and focuses til the entire   
  
living room is visable.  
  
Soon enough, Ryou comes into the room, sits down on the couch and turns on the television before   
  
lighting up a cigarette. "Theres bloody nothing on today...", he says before flipping through   
  
the channels some more. He comes to a comercial for a new movie that was to be out in theaters   
  
today. "That looks like a good one. I've got nothing better to do then sit around, so why not?",   
  
Ryou says before going to his phone and starts to dial the Domino Megaplex. (a/n I don't know if   
  
there is one. But in this fiction there is! XD)  
  
After dialing he listens into the phone for a few minutes before lighting another smoke. He then   
  
hangs up the phone and tries agian. He slams the phone down. "Damn it! Fucking phone lines out!",   
  
he yells. This in turn, caused Honda to slip and fall from his place on the roof to the ground.   
  
"He cursed?!O_O," Honda said in shock. "I thought he was as innocent as Yugi."  
  
He gets up and faces the camcorder to the window to find.....Ryou wasnt there!? "Shit! Now where   
  
did he go?", Honda said looking around in time to see Ryou stomp out of the house, slamming the   
  
door behind him. Honda blinks, "Oh..."  
  
Ryou gets into his truck and slams the door shut mumbling the whole way. He started the Ford   
  
before pulling it out of the driveway. "Ah Shit! Double shit shit!", says Honda before jumping   
  
into the bed of the pickup with a thump. Ryou, apparently too pissed to notice, mumbles just   
  
loud enough for the camera and Honda to hear. "Been needing to get a cell phone anyway.....stupid   
  
fucking phone line...never did anything right in the first place...fuck. shit. damn...."  
  
After a while the pickup comes to a stop in front of Radio Shack and Ryou gets out and lights   
  
another smoke before walking into the electronics shop. Not more then five minutes later he walks   
  
out with a brand new Nokia phone. "It seemed bloody damn good on the comercials." he says getting   
  
back into the drivers seat.  
  
Honda focuses the camcorder agian to get a better view of what Ryous doing. Ryou pulls the phone   
  
out and gets the instructions and starts to skim down the page. He blinks, open the box and digs   
  
around inside."Theres got to be damn more then that?" Seeing that the box was completly empty,   
  
save for some styrofoam, he throws it out the window and reads over the little instruction   
  
booklet. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Stupid booklet. Never trust them."Suddenly a   
  
voice ,that we all know by now, is heard from across the street.  
  
"Can you hear me now?...Good."  
  
Ryou's eyes go wide as he turns and sees a guy wearing a suit and large dark-rimmed glasses   
  
holding a Nokia cell phone. Ryou yanks on his hair in frustration. "The stupid Ra-Damned lyer!   
  
Making me buy this fucking phone with those shity comercials of his!", he says throwing the cell   
  
out the window. He then throws himself into the seat pouting. Deep in thouht he suddenly beams.  
  
"I may not have any shadow powers, but I still got Four wheel drive!" Ryou says, sounding even   
  
more like his yami then ever. He then shifts the gears on the truck and makes a U-turn in the   
  
direction of the Nokia person. Rolling the Ford slowly towards the guy, Ryou shifts agian and   
  
floors the gas.  
  
"Can you hear me-GACK!" was all that the Nokia man had said before he became one with the   
  
sidewalk and Ryou's tires. Ryou rolls down his window yells down at the bloody lump."Can you hear  
  
me now?!" When no response came Ryou yelled a second time. "No?! Good!" Was all he said before   
  
laughing his head off.  
  
Meanwhile, our little spy Honda, is scared out of his whits and is extreamly pale at the moment.   
  
Looking down at the now read sidewalk he turns the camera to face him. "Why did I agree to this?!"  
  
He looks at the cackling Ryou through the back window. "I'm in deep shit...."  
  
Then at that moment, Bakura comes running up to the truck. He looks down at the mess on the   
  
sidewalk then up at Ryou. "I have tought you well. You are now almost as evil as me!" He said   
  
with a goofy grin. Ryou looks down and grins also. "Looks so." Bakura peers into the bed of the   
  
Ford where Honda was hiding. "Heeeeyyy Ryou. Looks like you got a fan. Good old Hornet Heat to be   
  
exact." he says. Ryou looks back and his eyes widen.  
  
"How long have you been there, Honda?" Ryou asked. Honda sweatdroped. "Ummmmm...Not very?" Bakura   
  
pulls him out and into the street. "Wrong answer!" The camera fazes out to the sound of punching,   
  
yelling, and cursing(provided by Ryou).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry I haven't updated in so long! My fault! ^^;;; anyway my opinion is that this sucked. tell me   
  
how much and if I should just quit all together. If you actually like it tell me so I can do another   
  
chapter! But tell me who you would like me to follow, and I will do! ^__^   
  
V  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v push this, pweese! 


	4. You tell me

Alright, I'm sorry! Don't kill me for posting so late, ok? *sheilds face with hands* Also I   
  
appoligize that this is so short. the shortest one yet. I'm ashamed of myself. Hit me please.   
  
Theres some nice sharp pointy darts right over there.  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
warnings: shonen-ai and perverted jokes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The camera is turned on. In front of it is Malik Istar. He frowns and adjusts it. "This is just   
  
great. Someone's paying me to tape some sort of wedding. And do you know why? Cause I'm the only   
  
one with a cam-corder that hasn't been burned, crushed, cut, blown up, and/or dipped in boiling   
  
chocolate sauce by a certain yami. Im other words, hiding the camera in my sister's musuem was a   
  
good idea."  
  
Malik then gets up and picks up a piece of paper from the top of the coffee table. "Yup. Right   
  
here. Says that the place is gonna be at Kaiba Manor." He shrugs and puts it back down. "From   
  
what I know, it's Seto and Katsuya that are gonna be wed. But then agian no one tells me anything   
  
so I could be wrong." Footsteps are now heard in the backround.  
  
"Malik? Who are you talking to?" Meanwhile Malik pratically jumps clear out of his skin. "No one   
  
Isis!" He turns off the camera.  
  
Soon the cam-corder is turned back on. The scene is a hallway. Malik's voice comes from behind   
  
the camera. "Ok, I'm inside Kaiba's house. I got bored just sitting on those uncomfortable lawn   
  
chairs so I came in for a little look around. But now I don't know how to get out!" Malik sits   
  
down and faces the camera to him.  
  
"Now I'm bored agian," He stop and frowns. "Also I'm talking to no one. Just this stupid camera."  
  
He gets up, picks up the camera, and starts walking agian. Mokuba nearly plows him over the next   
  
minute. "Sorry!" was all that he said whil Malik sweatdrops. Getting up, he follows a trail of   
  
cornchips, popcorn, and rice to the backdoor.  
  
Opening the oak doors, he walks onto the lawn and sits in a lawn chair. Bakura comes up and sits   
  
next to him.   
  
"This sucks."  
  
"I know."  
  
Then a while passed till, finally, music is playing. We don't know what happens after that cause   
  
Malik decides to fast forward on the tape afterward. But we do see when Seto starts walking down   
  
the carpet. Turns out he's wearing a dress. It has pearls and several dimonda here and there.   
  
Everyone is silent in awe at the beautiful and noticably expensive dress. When suddenly Bakura   
  
stands up, wide eyed and obviously shocked.  
  
"Oh my Ra, He's wearing a white dress!"  
  
At that comment Seto falls flat on his face and Malik bursts out laughing. Seto gets up and turns   
  
to Bakura, face red as a cherry. "Are you suggesting that I shouldn't?!" Seto yells. Bakura   
  
snickers, "All I'm saying is that you should know that your not fooling anybody by wearing that."  
  
Poor Malik, still laughing his ass off, was the only one between Bakura and Seto. In other words,   
  
Seto crushed the camera on his way chaseing Bakura down the lawn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This one sucked, but it seemed better when I first thought of it. For those who don't know, the   
  
bride wears a white dress only when she's a virgin. . This may take a few more chapters, if I   
  
can get some ideas soon. . Either way, tell me what you think. Your my life blood! 


End file.
